Back to the Drawing Board
This is the 5th episode of JUU of season 2. Bookmarks What are these? *''Nickname (Name; username)'' - Part # Plot Part I Here we were on the train... again. I: This is getting boring. Andreas: Quit saying that! Ned, laying down on his seat: Even I admit it. Andreas: Will? How 'bout you? We all stared at Will who was sleeping. Ned: Where's Emma and IAX? Andreas: Don't even go there. Emma can't go on without a boyfriend. I: So Emma loves IAX? Andreas: No. She just can't live without one. I: So that means if IAX wasn't here... Andreas: Then she would go after one of you 3. Ned: I see. At IAX... IAX was running threw the train compartments being followed my Emma. IAX had to keep going. He pushed passengers out of the way just so he can get by. Emma, screaming: WAIT IAX! COME BACK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! IAX, thinking: This girl's nuts! I can't continue running or else I'll have to go in the conductor's room! IAX saw a bathroom nearby and right in there. Then locked it! IAX, in relief: That was a close one. Bald Portly Man, on the toilet seat reading news: What are you doing here? I thought america had rights of privacy! IAX screamed like a little girl. Ned: What was that? I: Maybe IAX ran inside a restroom to hide but instead found a naked fat guy on the toilet. Andreas: How do you know that? I: It happened twice before. Ned: Wow. Andreas: Don't you wonder how many bugs we are meting today? Ned: What do you mean? Andreas: Look outside the window. We see swarms of swats out the window. There are also bees, wasps, and mosquitos. I: Something's wrong. Andreas: What do you mean? I: Science Andreas. Science. Something's going on and Dextoplin might be in this. Ned: That creep again? I: I'm afraid to say so. A gigantic bug appeared besides the window and crashed it. Then he grabbed Ned and flew away. Andreas: DID YOU SEE THAT?! I: Yup. That defintely wasn't Dextoplin but they're both bugs. He's Clancy. He doesn't know me but I know him. He's an enemy of Ben. And it looks like I'll have to chase him... Andreas: No you don't. Andreas streched his arms all the way to Clancy's leg which was only 30 to 50 yards away. Clancy: NO!!!!! Andreas yanked him and Ned got back on the train. I: Clancy, just go, tell Dextoplin that you quit. Clancy: I will nev- wait, how did you know that? I: Simple physics you wouldn't understand. Clancy: This isn't the end... Clancy flew away. I: Here we go again. Part II IAX was exiting the bathroom and ran, then Emma came from ontop. Emma: Gotcha! Emma jumped onto IAX and starting squeezing him. Ironically, none of the other passengers cared. IAX, getting strangled: Look, Andreas is flirting with 3 girls telling them how much youuuuuuuuuu not brush you teeth? Emma: Oh, that son of a lump! I'll get him! Then you later! He should know I brush my teeth twice a week. IAX, thinking: THIS IS IT! FINALLY! IAX ran at his chance. Emma, still looking: THERE YOU ARE! She grabbed a man that was flirting with 3 women. Emma: THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! I AM NOW GOING TO MURDER YOU! So what happened next? We don't know what happened to the man after that. Emma said she couldn't remember and IAX said that he exited into another compartment before he looked again. Back to our scene... It was the middle of the night where we were all sleeping. I opened my eyes since I can manage to control my bladder, even in my sleep, literally. I looked over to see Will putting something on Andreas's hand while he was asleep. I, whispering: Now what? Will, whispering: Old fashioned prank. I, whispering: Shut up and go to sleep. A clinging noise is heard outiside. I, whispering: Common Will, lets do this again. Will, whispering: Do what again? I, whispering: Clancy. Now lets hurry up! Will, whispering: Clancy? Who's Clancy? I, whispering: Just follow me silently. The clinging noise gotten louder. I transformed. I: Big... CHILL! Will, whispering: Can you handle this alone? Big Chill: If not, come after me. Will, whispering: Well how would I know when you need help? Big Chill: Figure that out yourself. I passed threw the shutted train door where Clancy was banging on the train. Clancy turned to me. The train was still going about 200 miles per hour so I had to hold on to something. Clancy: THIS TIME YOU'LL BE DESTROYED! Clancy flew to me. Big Chill: Chill down. I froze Clancy and he fell on the surface, I flew back into the train and detransformed. Will, whispering: That quickley? I, whispering: I just gave him a chill pill. I might've peed on him also since my bladder caused me to awake. Will, whispering: Alright... so we get back to what we are doing... right? I, whispering: Fine, but I am not involved in whatever you do wrong. Will, whispering: Deal. I went back to sleep and Will pulled off the prank. Couldn't wait to see Andreas's expression in the early bright morning tommorow. Part III Here we were in the morning. Andreas in the bathroom... Andreas: YAWWWWN! Man, now I have to shave. I hate putting on shaving cream. It always turns out bad... Andreas looked in the mirror. Andreas screamed like a little girl that just found out she has the limited editition baby doll for Christmas. Andreas: Finally! Oh my goss! I can't believe this is totally happeninggg! I'm going to text all my friends! Andreas typed "OMG! FNLE GT WUT I WNTD! LOL RITE?" onto all his contacts. I: Oh, my phone gots a text message. Will: So does mine. Ned: ¡Y mi! We all looked at the phones. 5 minutes later... IAX, hiding on the top of a rail between 2 luggeges and 4 cockerroaches: Uhhhhh... Emma, in the pathway: Oh IAX! Come out wherever you are! IAX gulped. This was a very strange week for IAX since the break up. But IAX started to thinking about something. IAX climbed down onto the portly man that he saw in the bathroom. Portly Man: YOU'RE THE GUY! YOU'RE OFF THE TRAIN YOUNG MAN! IAX: But wait! Emma! Emma! I need to talk to you. It was too late, Emma went looking for him in another compartment. IAX: NOOOOO!!!! A train lady came by. Train Lady: You're getting off at the next stop in Virginia! IAX: But I'm 15! Train Lady: Your point? IAX: I can't take care of myself! I don't have money, food, water, and shelter! Train Lady: Well then you're going to prison in Virginia. IAX: I'll explain it then! Train Lady: I'm sure you can. The Train Lady grabbed IAX by the ear and pulled her ear. Back to us.... Ned: There's Clancy. I: Not again... Clancy: This time I will- Clancy got smacked by a flying robot. Tetrax was outside the window also! Tetrax: Jonathan and Ned! Thanks for the help! I finally have Sixsix! I: Good, no work for me. Outside the window... Tetrax: This is it Sixsix! Tetrax threw shards at Sixsix but missed and attacked Sixsix. Sixsix dodged and threw missles but missed also and instead bombed Clancy, literally. Back in the window... I: I hope that's the end of this. Ned: Well keep wishing, cause it isn't. Will: How do you know? Ned: Noone's going to give up that quickley. Now lets just take him down already. I: Well yeah, I am a little tired of this. Ned: Okay, so here's the plan. We all cuddled up. Part IV To Andreas's scene... Andreas: This is so awesome! This never happened to me before! As Andreas shaved off the whip cream from his cheeks, he became obsessed with it. 5 days later... I: Come on guys! Think! How do we get IAX back?! Will: Lets see... Andreas interups. Andreas: Hey guys! I'm putting on so much shaving cream on me! I: But that's whip cream. 20 days later... Andreas, covered comeplatly in shaving cream: Do I win? That's a completely diffrent story I'll explain way later. Back to the present... Andreas: I wonder, how did this happen in the 1st place? As he wondered, me and the others waited. And waited..... And waited... And waited. Eventually, noone showed up. When it was the time to buy breakfeast, we headed to the food compartment. Will: So what're you getting? I: Pollo. Will: Poyo? What's that? I: THE BEST FOOD ON EARTH! Will: I do not understand. I: Pollo is the best food on Earth. Will: What does it taste like? Ned: Okay look, it's chicken in spanish. Got it? Will: Oh... wait. Why eat chicken for breakfeast? I: Why do persons eat steak and ham for breakfeast? Will: True. It was our turn on line. The waiter seemed strange. Like the kind of strange that ate cockerroaches. Because I saw him eating them. We all saw him put something in our food. I: Clancy, can you re-do mine? Mine is too cold and since it''s like this, you'll have to do it over. Waitor: Sure. He put a new batch in a put the same thing in it. I: Clancy, are you sure you're doing it right? Waitor: YES, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I: But it tastes funny. Waitor, smiling: Well that's what it's supposed to taste like. Now, do you feel like you have the use the bathroom? I: No. I can do it here! Everyone (including the passengers on line) backed up about 20 steps. The Waitor (Clancy) couldn't back up since it was a train and the cooking are was only about 3 square yards in width. I transformed to form green light, then to Strinfly, poured goo all over the place and reverted in time. Will: That's one nasty fart! The Waitor, trapped to the wall by goo: Okay! That's enough! I: No it isn't Clancy. Because you're going to the Null Void now! Clancy took off his id. mask. Clancy: I hate it when you do that. You make it seem so easy. Ned: That's what they always say. As we made our stop to Virginia, the lady grabbed IAX outside where the police were. Police #1: Is this the guy? Train Lady: Yup. IAX: But I didn't do anything! Police #1: According to her, you did. And you're coming with us! Emma saw IAX out the window and ran to him. Emma: IAX! I GOT YOU AT LAST! Police #2: Excuse me m'am, he's under arrest for violating someone's property. IAX: Okay, you all want the truth? I'll tell you the truth! Police #3: Okay, what is it? IAX: Look, Emma, this girl, was chasing me. She got a broke up 2 days ago before we went on the train. So she was looking for anyone to befriend with. She chose me. I didn't like her. She creeped me out. She's not my girl. I ran away from her and did whatever I could. There was that mistake. IAX turned to Emma. IAX: Emma, I don't want to be with you. There are plenty of others out there. Don't rush this. You may be the oldest, being 16, but that's only a year older than me, Will, and Andreas. While you're 2 years older than Jonathan and Ned. But that's no excuse. Now, wait a while. Then choose correctly. Got it? Emma: IAX, you're right. I'm going to need to get back and apoligize to Andreas. Police #2: So what now? Police #1: Donuts? Police #3: You read my mind. Emma and IAX headed back into the train. They saud it will be less than an hour til we reach NASA. Back on the train... Me, Will, and Ned were on the seats ready to return. Andreas walked in with no sign of hair under his mouth above the chin. Andreas: I AM FINISHED! Emma and IAX walked in then. Emma: Andreas, I have something to say to you. Andreas: What is it? Emma: I'm sorry for what I did? Andreas: Really? Emma: I promise. Can we be friends again? Andreas: Sure, why not? Then they hugged. We all sat down next and the train road off again. Here we go. Less than an hour to go... What holds the secrets at NASA? THE END! Poll I have read the whole episode and want to rate this episode. How do you like the episode? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Poll Category:Episodes Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed